Payback Can Be Sweet
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Shoto over hears a conversation between Endeavor and Hawks he ends up seeing Endeavor fucking himself with a dildo and decides now would be a perfect time to get payback on his dear old dad who's been doing nothing but shouting him for the last few days.


Payback Can Be Sweet

A/N: I know I promised more of Uke Minato but I got talking about Endeavor and I got really in the mood for some more Uke Endeavor. Prompt given to me by Nina3491. Please R&R!

Shoto's POV

I growled a little in frustration as I glared at my wall I was getting so annoyed with my father yelling at me so much it seems like he's really angry about something and is taking out on me. Everything I do is wrong and dad just loves pointing out my mistakes.

When I was walking to the kitchen for some milk I passed fathers room I could hear him on the phone with Hawks his current partner he was arguing with him, the next thing I see is him throwing his phone across the room and sending a fireball at it. I was about to continue on my way to the kitchen when what I heard next froze me in place. "Looks like I'll have to settle with the fake thing again," he growled out reaching for something. I was left standing there shocked when I saw exactly what it was he was pulling out, it was a huge dildo. I tried to run away but my body was rooted to its current spot outside my father's door looking in as he was now playing with himself as he bounced on the thick toy.

I stared at the display in front me shocked I never thought he could put on such an erotic show or make such erotic noises. My arrogant prideful father, the number one hero, was behaving like such a lewd person right now. I bit my lip lightly when I saw him pinching his nipples while he rode that huge dildo while letting out such slutty moans, I couldn't help but react to this raunchy private display all I knew was that I couldn't take much more of this.

I've been so pissed off with my father for the way he's been treating me lately and what better way to get back at him than to fuck him? I mean it was what my daddy wanted after all, he was craving a good hard pounding and that was exactly what I was planning to give him. So when Endeavor let's out the sluttiest and loudest cry of pleasure I've ever heard, I couldn't take it anymore I burst through the door. He looked at me and couldn't help but blush, he obviously couldn't believe that one of his kids had walked in and caught him red handed in such an indecent state.

He quickly turned his back to me the toy no longer inside him "it's not what it looks like, Shoto," he told me but I honestly had no interest in what he had to say. I snuck up behind him now and surprised him by rubbing my erection against his arse I hugged him from behind my fingers playing with those huge tits of his while continuing rubbing my erection against his needy hole. An embarrassed but totally horny Endeavor is speechless as I did this only managing to beg me to stop between moans but it only serves to turn me on even more.

"You know what _daddy_~" I asked with a smirk now as I whispered in his ear "I never knew you could be so slutty~" I told him while tweaking a nipple gaining me a slutty moan once more. "Fucking yourself with a dildo when any of your kids could catch you~" I voiced with a chuckle before nibbling on his lobe "what would my brothers and sister say?" I asked him now. All of my humiliating and rude comments seemed to turn him on as ended up getting super aroused by my words and actions cumming all over the floor.

Knowing that I was the reason that my slutty prideful father came all over the floor coupled with his lewd and slutty moans with his curvy body made it too much for me as I came hard in my pants as well. I was less than impressed when Endeavor tried to go back to his cold self now that we'd both cum. "Leave and change out of those dirty pants," he ordered me.

I glare at the back of his head now deciding that I need to teach my naughty slutty father a lesson, I can't have him acting all high and mighty now can I? I decide it's time to turn it up a notch and shove my ever so prideful father on his back on the bed crawling on top of him I smirked at the struggling and defiant man beneath me. I ignored all his threats and screams deciding on the best course of action to shut him up I leaned in and captured those lips in a forceful kiss until there's a need to pull back for air. "You know I've always wanted to test out how resistant you are against my ice~" I told him with a wicked smirk.

He simply looked up at me utterly confused at what I meant by this. I smirked simply creating an ice cube using said cube to rub against his nipples watching him flinch and shiver at the contact a small moan leaving his lips. My smirk widened at his reaction, he really knew how to be erotic. As the ice started to melt from his insane body heat leaving trails of water everywhere it went I decided to turn it up a notch once more while I circled the ice cube around his nipple I leaned in and started to lick along the trail of water till I was met with a dusty pink nipple. I flicked my tongue over the sensitive nub gaining me a rather strangled moan which only spurred me on as I bit the ice cube using my mouth to rub it across the sensitive nub.

When the ice had almost melted completely I ate the rest leaning back to make yet another one. I used this one to tease the other nipple before trailing it down his body till it reached his erection, I rubbed the ice against the head of his cock before running down along the underside following the thick vein teasing him as he moaned and bucked his hips a little. I smirked once more placing the ice cube back onto the head of his erection but this time I took both into my mouth taking as much of his huge erection into my mouth as I could before sucking on it using my tongue to play with the ice cube gaining me some of the most erotic moans that Endeavor had ever produced yet.

When the ice had melted once more I pulled back but not before licking the tip of his cock, I then created multiple ice cubes with a wicked smirk I looked up at my father "I wonder how many ice cubes you can take in that big ass of yours. It's pretty big, so I think a lot," I told him with a chuckle. Looking down on him I could see that he was more than a bit dishevelled and more than on the verge of cumming.

"Don't even think about it! There's no way I'd let you do that!" he tried to yell with authority as he attempted to fight me off. I let out a wicked laugh as I watch him struggle to get away.

I chuckled grabbing his arms successfully stopping him for getting away as I leaned in placing kisses over his neck before turning my attention to his ear lobe kissing and nipping at it gaining me small groans and successfully distracting him enough for me to slip the first ice cube past his tight rings of muscle I then worked on pushing the rest into that tight hole. "I wonder if your heat is hot enough to melt my ice. What do you think, dad?" I asked him with another wicked smile. I was about to push another one into his entrance when he starts writhing beneath me in pleasure as his body heat melted the ice cubes, water was now leaking from his puckered hole.

I watched the erotic display as he came hard once more becoming a panting mess on the bed I was completely mesmerized by this show I was given front row seats for, I decided to try something as I stripped myself of my clothes. When I looked down I caught his eyes staring at my very hard and leaking cock with utter hunger in his eyes he even got hard looking at it. I decided I'd make a deal with him "I'm going to give you what you've been craving these past days, a big fat cock. All you have to do is break the ice cock ring that I'll create, just for you. I'll even help you with breaking it," I told him with a smirk waiting for his response.

"A-alright..!" he groaned out nodding in agreement. A wicked grin found its way onto my lips at this as I created the cock ring and placed it on his huge cock. My next course of action was creating a huge ice dildo, it's humungous.

"I'm sure the number one hero can take it~" I told him "so hurry up and fuck yourself on it, unless you're too weak to take it of course~" I taunted him giving him a rather large spank on his round globes.

Of course a very pissed off Endeavor takes the bait doing as he's told. He ends up fitting the humungous dildo up his arse, he starts fucking himself with it and getting super into it clearly forgetting that he has an audience and acting like a bitch in heat. I watched as he lifted himself practically all the way off the huge appendage to slam back down again with a loud moan of ecstasy before repeating the motion again and again. I couldn't fight the rise of jealousy I was feeling at this as I watched him fuck himself on the dildo that I created. Yes I'm jealous of an inanimate object; I want my dad to only make those noises because it's MY dick.

With a growl I took the melting ice dildo from his arse I broke it into millions of tiny pieces before pushing him onto all fours and shoving my cock into that inviting heat that was my father's arse. "O-oh g-god… m-much better..!" he moaned out pushing back against me in emphasis. I let out a snarl at this his words only making me want to fuck him harder and that's just what I did as I slammed into him hard and fast. I started to stroke his lonely cock as I fucked him with all I had making him moan out louder now. He started to squeeze his walls around my cock at regular intervals sending jolts of pleasure through me as well causing me to moan too. I made sure to hit his prostate with each hard thrust while I pumped him in time with my thrusts I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax and I knew that he too was close. When he squeezed particularly hard around my erection I couldn't stop myself from cumming hard into that heat, the feeling of my seed filling him brought him over the edge as well.

I pulled out as he flipped over to lay on his back now, I looked his flushed body up and down appreciatively then I smirked "I see you broke your cock ring _daddy~_" I told him giving another lazy stroke to his member. He groaned softly still sensitive from all the pleasure I'd given him. Feeling rather tired myself from such a vigorous activity I laid down beside him panting softly, we remained like that for a few minutes until we heard his phone going off. We both groaned at the annoying sound as he stood moving to where he threw his phone he picked it up and answered it as he sat back down.

I heard Hawks tell him that he finished work earlier than expected and he was on his way around. This sparked my jealousy once more but before I could say or do anything I felt one of his hands gently caressing my inner thigh "don't even bother Hawks," he voiced now his hand trailing up to stroke at my still sensitive cock drawing out a light groan from my lips "I've found someone much better now," he told him before simply putting the phone down on a very stumped and confused Hawks throwing his phone once more after putting it on silent he got back into bed wrapping his arms around me with a content sigh.

The End

A/N: it's finished! I had so much freaking fun writing this ahaha next fics will be Dabi X Endeavor, Sasuke X Naruto, Kakashi X Minato, Germany X Romano, Prussia X Italy and Rin X Makoto hopefully in that order. Thanks for reading!


End file.
